


Bonjour, Mon amour

by Emimi_Kiara



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, FrUK, Happy Ending, Hetalia, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimi_Kiara/pseuds/Emimi_Kiara
Summary: Francis finally got the chance to be next to Arthur. After so many hard and long years, they could finally love each other. The happiness from Franci's heart was huge, he couldn't believe they were together, they were happy. The only thing he wanted was to hug and kiss him forever.





	Bonjour, Mon amour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonjour, mon amour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390260) by [Emimi_Kiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimi_Kiara/pseuds/Emimi_Kiara). 



> Oof   
> Well...This is the first translation that I let everyone read, I gotta say; I kinda feel nervous!   
> I hope you enjoy it ;; <3

“Bonjour, mon amour” The bright sun illuminated the whole room, in which; a blonde handsome man with deep purple eyes was peacefully resting. He was not alone, next to him there was a blonde British guy. He was sleeping; his eyes were completely closed; his breathing was calm and soft.

 

“Arthur...wake up…” softly supplicated Francis, while he rubbed his partner’s hair and kissed his naked skin slowly. He inhaled his masculine smell, it was hypnotizing for him. He began to feel a little bit of movement that wasn’t his own, he knew his partner was waking up little by little. A feeling of excitement was evoking thanks to his wishes of listening to his precious voice.

 

“Let me sleep” ordered Arthur at the same time he covered his head with a blanket. During the mornings, he only wanted to sleep and no more. However, the fact of having company forced him to wake earlier. 

 

For a moment, he felt how he was being hugged by the back, a warm feeling started to burn him inside of his chest, It was similar to happiness, but different at the same time. He took a deep breath again, while taking away the blanket that covered up his head revealing his disheveled blonde hair. The strength from the hug was more, it was like Francis; his mate wouldn’t like to leave him. Even if he didn’t say that, it was clear due his actions.

 

Tiny kisses were deposited on his shoulders, the delicacy from them made him relax. He did not complain about those love expressions, he liked them instead. 

 

“Oh Arthur... You can’t imagine how much time I waited to be like this with you.”  The tone of that voice made his cheeks turn into a deep and bright red color. He would always say things like that so suddenly. “I felt something for you since the first time I saw you... I loved you since we were little. You were controlled by the church so... I had to hide everything I felt, I even needed to pretended that I didn’t like you…”  

 

He stayed quiet, he remembered all those moments were they used to fight, there were so many fights that he couldn’t remember all of them. He was surprised for the fact that, behind all of that: there was love. 

 

“I remember I was really proud of being there to see you growing up... I really loved that you talked to me all the time, even when you tried to offend me. In all the wars we were together, I must say that... I begged god to protect you, I didn’t want you to die, I wanted to know that one day, you would be in my arms. A lot of times I cried, because I thought that you would never love me, the fear of living without your love was huge. The centuries of being quiet were almost infinite for me… When you allowed me to call you by your human name, you made me feel so happy, because I knew that you trusted me. You know, I didn’t want to force you to love me, and when you told me your feelings, it was the most beautiful moment in my existence…”

Arthur couldn’t tolerate it anymore, Why did he need to say so many sweet things? His heart would always end up melting thanks to him. Even if he pretended to be asleep, it wouldn’t work, the other knew him so well that it would be obvious that he wasn’t sleeping for real. He just separated himself from him, he turned around, and looked at him directly. He needed to admit that he wasn’t the best at those type of situations, but he would simply be guided by his emotions, and not by his head. 

One of his hands was taken by the Francis, he could feel how he was treated with love and kindness. And even at that point; He was still surprised about it. He got closer to Francis to kiss him. His lips were so soft, that taste of vanilla with almonds surprised him, but he loved it. 

He reacted to his kiss quickly. There were no signs of him waiting for something sexual, there was only love. Their naked skin were rubbing each other, they shared their warmness. They could feel each other’s hearts beating, everything was so perfect...

Even Arthur couldn’t believe it, he truly loved him....

When he was younger, he used to hate him, he detested looking at his face. While growing up, he noticed something special on that stupid French guy, and it couldn't be found on someone else.

Even if, in occasions he was a pessimist with him. He loved him so much.

“You know... I’ve always been afraid of love, Arthur…” Francis confessed with sorrow “You know we cannot die like humans do. We will always be the same during centuries and centuries, while they slowly age, and become gray and sad as a dead rose, and then... They disappear… But when I realized that you were a country, just like me, I couldn’t hold my tears, because you would be more time with be. You wouldn’t leave so easily…”

“You’re such an idiot…” Arthur quickly hugged him, and got his head on his lover’s chest, he needed cuddles from him “I couldn’t leave you alone” Even if Arthur wasn’t as romantic as him, he would try to demonstrate his love, and it was hugely appreciated. 

“I love you…” Francis whispered, then he kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

“ _ I love you too…”  _ thought Arthur as he hugged him back strongly. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?   
> Seriously, I had to change so many things to make this good enough xDD  
> Spanish sentences can be longer than English ones, soooo; I added, deleted a lot jfardfj xDDD  
> And by the way; if you want to recommend me something to make my English grammar better, say it! I'll happily read all ur suggestions <3 <3 <3   
> I might translate other things too, but wait a long time:( Translating takes a lot of time tbh 
> 
> See ya! <3 <3 <3


End file.
